


Unclean

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Series: Ineffable Poetry [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Lovers, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: Crowley debating the consequences of loving his angel, and how that could potentially ruin Aziraphale's life forever.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875469
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Unclean

I am unclean.

You, a Principality of the Lord,

Stand among Archangels,

Sing with Seraphim,

Wield a flaming sword.

I paint the stars that fill the sky,

Stars you gaze upon with eyes a blue

I could never replicate,

Though a hundred times I’ve tried.

My hands are unclean.

You are pale as snow.

If you let me put hands upon you,

You’ll carry the stain forever

And everyone will know

Till the end of time

How much I want you,

How much I love you,

And that, for a moment, you were mine.

My mind is unclean.

My questions too bold.

I disobey,

I disrespect.

Or so I’ve been told.

What Heaven doesn’t seem to see,

Is that thoughts of you linger

Around every bend, in every corner.

So how bad can my mind be?

My tongue is unclean.

I no longer speak as of men

nor of angels.

I am banished. Bereft.

Never again

will I paint the Heavens.

I am a sinner. I am damned.

But my dream of kissing you

Never ends.

My soul is unclean.

You are so pure,

You’d carry the stain,

And everyone would know

(If mine touches yours)

Till the end of time

How much you wanted me,

How much you loved me,

And that, for a moment, you were mine.

I’ve watched you in Heaven, followed you ‘round Earth.

I’ve taunted you

and rescued you

and bought you dessert.

But it’s all been a dream.

For 6000 years,

the real me

you’ve seen.

And I am unclean.


End file.
